Эйитиро Ода
|age = - 1975 }} |birth = 1 января 1975 |occupation = Мангака |affiliation = }} Эйитиро Ода (родился 1 января 1975 года в городе Кумамото, Префектуре Кумамото в Японии) — японский Мангака, наиболее известный как создатель "[[Манга One Piece|манги One Piece]]". Женат на Тиаки Инаба. Ранняя жизнь Будучи ребенком, Ода был вдохновлен Викингами и стремился стать мангакой. Он начал рисовать мангу на втором курсе средней школы. Он представил персонажа по имени Пандамен для классической манги про борцов Kinnikuman от Yudetamago. Пандамен не только использовался в той главе манги, но и вернулся как повторяющийся персонаж в собственных работах Оды. Он также добавил пасхальные яйца в своей манге, например, Doskoi Panda, для поклонников. Ода был вдохновлен создателем манги Dr.Slump и Dragon Ball Акирой Торияма. Он также был вдохновлен Vicky the Viking, аниме про викингов, которое было его любимым в детстве. Когда он вырос, он полюбил играть в футбол возле школы и получил прозвище Одатти среди друзей. Позже он озвучил персонажа Одатти в короткометражном фильме "Dream Soccer King", который был добавлен в третий фильм по аниме One Piece — «Королевство Чоппера на Острове Странных Животных». Карьера мангаки Работа ассистентом (1992-1997) В 1992 в возрасте 17 лет Ода начинает свою карьеру в качестве ассистента у трех различных мангак для еженедельного журнала манги Shonen Jump. В том же году он представляет свою первую работу названную Wanted!, за которую получает второе место в Tezuka Award. Сначала он работает с Масая Токухиро над Jungle King Ta-Chan в 1992. В 1994 он работает некоторое время с Синобу Кайтани над Suizan Police Gang, после чего возвращается к Токухиро. В том же году он покидает колледж, будучи на первом курсе. После окончания Jungle King в 1995 он и Токухиро начинают создавать Mizu No Tomodachi Kappaman с 1995 до 1996. Кроме того, в том же году он переходит к Нобухиро Вацуки и начинает работать с ним над Rurouni Kenshin в 1996. За это время Ода встречается с Хироюки Такэи. Ода рисует сцены в манге своим собственным стилем. Во время 1993 и 1994 он создает несколько работ, такие как Подарок Бога на будущее (1993), Itsuki Yakou (1994) и Monsters (1994), последнюю из которых он позже смешивает с One Piece. [[Файл:Straw Hat Bomb.png|thumb|right|210px|Бомба из Rurouni Kenshin.]] В конце 1996, все ещё работая с Вацуки, он как подающий надежды мангака создает два произведения в одном экземпляре, демонстрируя Romance Dawn, версия 1 и версия 2, которые позже становятся первой главой One Piece. В 1997 он покидает Нобухиро, чтобы начать работать над One Piece, делая несколько ранних эскизов One Piece, которые появятся в Color Walk 1. Он запланировал One Piece (Главы 1-8) гораздо раньше, чем официально начал делать их. Однако впоследствии он делает несколько изменений, а именно меняет имя Бугги на Багги, Зоро, который был подручным/помощником Багги становится бродячим мечником, а также видоизменяется Морган (первоначально он должен был выглядеть как борец сумо, но редакторы Оды захотели, чтобы тот внес изменения, что он и сделал). Позже Нобухиро Вацуки, чтобы воздать должное Оде, рисует Веселого Роджера пиратов Мугивары в одной из глав манги Rurouni Kenshin как картинку на бомбе, которую использует Гейн, один из подчиненных Юкисиро Эниси. One Piece (1997-по наст. вр.) Наконец в августе 1997 Ода создает фирменную работу — One Piece. Будучи вдохновленным пиратами, он делает One Piece мангой про пиратов. В 1998 Ода создает дизайн для первой OVA, чему очень рад, так как One Piece становится анимированным. В 1999 Toei Animation принимает One Piece, и персонал начинает чаще встречаться с Одой для обсуждения серий. thumb|left|210px|Ода с цветным разворотом [[Глава 226|226 главы.]] В 2002 он встречает Тиаки Инаба, которая играет Нами во время Shonen Jump Fiesta. 2005 они женятся. В 2006, у них рождается дочь, которая в настоящий момент также объясняет недавние перерывы, которые Ода стал брать. В апреле 2006 Ода неожиданно заболевает и One Piece не выпускается неделю. Однако на следующей неделе он выздоравливает, выпуск возобновляется. Из-за своей недавней болезни Ода почувствовал, что поклонникам необходимо наверстать упущенное, поэтому создает Grand Line Times. В 2007 на JUMP Fiesta 2008 в отсутствии Сюити Икэда, когда сейю разыгрывали Red-Hair of Class 3 — Sea Time, он носит ярко-розовый парик, объясняя, что делает это только потому, что One Piece уже 10 лет. В том же году он объединяется с Акирой Торияма для создания кроссовера Dragon Ball/One Piece, который называется Cross Epoch. Он также принимает участие в написании и режиссуре десятого фильма по One Piece, первого фильма для которого он сам написал сценарий, в честь десятой годовщины One Piece. thumb|right|210px|Сообщение Оды для пострадавших от землетрясения. В 2011 после Великого Восточного Японского Землетрясения, Ода и другие мангаки рисуют сообщение для пострадавших. Будущее В интервью Ода заявил, что хотел создать мангу про роботов, после того, как закончит с One Piece. Однако позже, он сказал, что после конца One Piece, он пойдет по тому же пути, что и Торияма: будет создавать мангу с короткими историями. Ассистент автора * Suizan Police Gang вместе с Синобу Кайтани (1994) * Jungle King Ta-chan вместе с Масая Токухиро (1992–1995) * Mizu no Tomodachi Kappaman вместе с Масая Токухиро (1995–1996) * Rurouni Kenshin вместе с Нобухиро Вацуки (1996–1997) Работы * Wanted! (1992) * Подарок Бога на будущее (1993) * Икки Яко (1994) * Monsters (1994) * Romance Dawn, версия 1 (1996) * Romance Dawn, версия 2 (1996) * One Piece (1997–настоящее время) Сценарист Ода написал сюжет для десятого фильма Strong World на десятую годовщину аниме One Piece. Это был первый раз, когда он написал сценарий для какого-то фильма. Ода также принял непосредственное участие в производстве двенадцатого фильма по One Piece — One Piece Фильм: Z.О работе над фильмом было заявлено на Jump Festa 2011, а выпуск состоялся в декабре 2012 года. Камео * Озвучивал Одатти в Dream Soccer King! * Играл Шанкса на Jump Festa 2008. * Его имя появилось на книге в 70 эпизоде (18:08 минута) как пасхальное яйцо и на зеркале в 21 эпизоде (2:53 минута). * Аватара Оды (человек с рыбой вместо головы) является персонажем поддержки в Gigant Battle и Gigant Battle 2: он рисует панель манги, ловя в нее противников. * Как ни странно, в недавнем японском опросе поклонников Эйитиро Ода в настоящее время, занимает 31 место самых популярных персонажей в One Piece, несмотря на то, что никогда не появлялся в каком-либо выпуске манги (за исключением SBS). Метод работы Как и многие другие мангаки, Эйитиро Ода использует фирменные инструменты для рисования своей манги. Для эскизов и начальных этапов рисования страниц он использует (как и многие другие художники во всем мире, не только мангаки) карандаши в сочетании с ластиком для исправления ошибок. Для обводки страниц Ода использует G-Pen, Maru Pen и тонкие многоразовые ручки для нанесения краски. Для внесения исправлений после обводки он использует белые чернила. thumb|210px|Ода раскрашивает цветные страницы при помощи маркёров Copic. Для раскраски страниц Ода использует фирменные многоразовые цветные маркеры Copic, которые используются и несколькими другими мангаками. Хотя это и не подтверждено, иногда он использует акварель. Как и большинство других художников манги, Ода считает, что не стоит использовать цифровые методы рисования. Эту позицию он разделяет с множеством других мангак, отдавая предпочтение ручному рисованию страниц (насколько это возможно). Этим подход японских художников отличается от американских или европейских, которые привыкли использовать в своей работе цифровые инструменты для рисования, так как с ними легче работать и они дают картинку лучшего качества. Оде же кажется, что не стоит использовать специальные цифровые эффекты на страницах своей манги. В одном из первых выпусков SBS Ода писал, что выпуск глав в Shonen Jump требует много времени: чтобы закончить главу, отправить в Shueisha и опубликовать в журнале, требуется около 5 недель (иногда больше, иногда меньше). Он также упоминал, что имеет около 5 помощников, которые помогают ему в прорисовке деталей или фона. Ода отмечает, что предпочитает рисовать обычными чёрными чернилами, вместо того, чтобы пользоваться полутонами. Тем самым он делает свои рисунки почти полностью черно-белыми. Он использует полутона только для спецэффектов (например, затемнение персонажа в драматический момент действия, показ подводных панелей или темноты, а также для разделения панелей), но не для "раскрашивания" (единственное исключение — волосы Шанкса). Формат Сюжета С самого начала манга фокусировалась на приключениях пиратов Соломенной шляпы в путешествии по Гранд Лайн и прогрессе самого экипажа. Некоторые из главных героев имеют определенные черты характера самого Оды. Он любит помещать своих персонажей в экстремальные ситуации, так как хочет показать, что они должны преодолеть, чтобы добиться прогресса. Он совмещает серьезный сюжет с юмористическими моментами. Ода славится использованием звукового эффекта "Дон" во время различных сцен, а также уникальным стилем смеха персонажей. Он разрабатывает большое количество невероятных животных, которые появляются в основной сюжетной линии. Помимо всего прочего, ему нравится рисовать корабли для пиратов канонической истории. Он часто обращается к предыдущим поворотам сюжета, расширяя и развивая их по мере основного повествования. Например, он ввел деда Луффи, Монки Д. Гарпа, который ранее был представлен обычным Вице-адмиралом. Художественная Эволюция В начале One Piece Ода был обеспокоен своим стилем рисования. В то время было выгоднее делать большие глаза персонажей, а не более узкие, на старомодный стиль. По мере роста популярности One Piece изменялась и рисовка, которая, однако, не утратила характерных особенностей. В начале Ода использовал много толстых линий, придавая рисунку объём, но со временем линии стали тоньше, стали чаще использоваться штриховка и затенение . Рисовка персонажей постепенно стала менее строгой, например, Зоро может быть детально прорисован в одном кадре, но не так подробно в другом. Луффи может казаться более высоким в одном кадре, но в другом он вновь становится более низким. Это распространяется на всех персонажей. Фон и окружающая обстановка были более простыми в начале аниме и манги, но позже они стали прорабатываться детальнее. Изменения стиля, на самом деле, очень уместны, что бы получить более подробную информацию о состоянии героев и их эмоциях. Подпись thumb|center|300px|Подпись Оды. Тиаки Инаба — жена Оды, бывшая модель. Она косплеила Нами во время выступления на Jump Festastage в 2002. Они поженились в 2004, а в 2006 у них родилась дочка. Прочее right|Аватара Оды. *Аватара Оды представляет собой рыбью голову, которая застряла на человеческом теле. *Имя Оды часто появляется на корешках книг в аниме. *Когда Эйитиро Ода был ассистентом у Нобухиро Вацуки, его коллегой был Хироюки Такэи. Поэтому Ода очень уважает Такэи. *Ода поклонник рэпера Эминема и режиссеров Квентина Тарантино и Тима Бертона. *Три любимых фильма Оды: Семь самураев, Кошмар перед Рождеством и Молодые стрелки. *Любимый настоящий пират Оды — Чёрная Борода (Э́двард Тич). *Оду часто называют "Одатти" и "сэнсэй" или, как фанаты, "Ода-сэнсэй". *Согласно словам Оды в интервью Shonen Jump в первые дни запуска One Piece, его любимым злодеем в One Piece был Клоун Багги. Ода заявил, что если бы он мог съесть любой из Дьявольских плодов, то он выбрал бы Бара Бара но Ми. *Ода обожает мексиканскую еду. *Однажды Ода едва не заплакал (однако ему удалось взять себя в руки) после того, как актёры, озвучивающие Мугивар, попросили зрителей сказать "Odacchi, itsumo arigatou" на ежегодном Jump Festa. Затем Маюми Танака (сэйю Луффи) и Каппэй Ямагути (сэйю Усоппа) решили сыграть с Одой в игру, когда когда он должен с завязанными глазами за определённое время отгадать, кого они играют. *В SBS сложилась традиция, согласно которой читатели сами предлагают дни рождения для персонажей. Он даже согласился, когда предположили, что у Эйитиро Оды день рождения в январе ("ити" = 1) 6 (ро = 6). *В Shonen Jump был вопрос "Если бы вы были персонажем манги, то кем бы вы хотели стать?" Ода сказал, что он хочет стать Нико Робин, чтобы "отрастить себе 20 рук и рисовать мангу в 20 раз быстрее." *В ходе опроса Oricon "Мангака, который изменил историю манги" Эйитиро Ода занял 4-ое место. *Ода зарабатывает ￥2 миллиарда йен (то есть 25 миллионов долларов США) благодаря One Piece каждый год. *Масаси Кисимото — автора манги Shonen Jump Наруто — Ода считает его как соперником, так и другом. В выпуске Shonen Jump с последними главами Наруто одновременно публиковалась глава 766 One Piece, в которой Ода отдал должное Кисимото. Он поздравил соперника, так как его манга и аниме длились 15 лет.Shonen Jump Manga Creators Also Send Off Naruto With Comments **Кисимото, в свою очередь в последней главе поблагодарил One Piece в финальной главе Наруто. Примечания Внешнее ссылки *Эйитиро Ода — статья в Википедии о Эйитиро Ода. *Eiichiro Oda's Profile at Destination Paradise — Contains his profile and interview translations. *Tell Me! Oda Sensei!! — A translation of an interview with Eiichiro Oda from One Piece Blue Grand Data File. Навигация по сайту ca:Eiichiro Oda de:Eiichiro Oda en:Eiichiro Oda es:Eiichiro Oda fr:Eiichiro Oda id:Eiichiro Oda it:Eiichiro Oda zh:尾田榮一郎 Категория:Статьи о реальном мире